


Jim Vs The Kobayashi Maru

by goddess_julie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim faces the Kobayashi Maru.  Thrice.  Inner musings of these simulations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Vs The Kobayashi Maru

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 20 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms.
> 
> I had time before I was meeting my mom after work. We were going shopping and to dinner so I didn't know when/if I'd have time to write when I got home. So as I waited, I wrote a snippet of cadet era Jim. This happened.

It wasn't enough. It was never enough for the people that would ultimately be judging him. Set up a computer generated simulation with a predisposed start, middle and finish and put real people in to "play". Except it wasn't a game, it was a maze with no ending. No way to win, they guided you at each turn to where they wanted you to go.

Jim Kirk had it figured out from his first attempt. Hell, ten minutes in he had figured out the coding was rigged. It didn't matter what route he took, it lead to the same result. Death and destruction. The facade didn't set well with him. He played their game and the longer he was in the simulation the angrier he got.

They all died.

The second time he went in he didn't even try. Jim sat at the controls and made a counter move to every move he would have made were he captain. The exact same conclusion resulted. The test was fixed. Whomever had programmed the Kobayashi Maru had made it unwinnable! Jim Kirk had never met a challenge he couldn't beat.

The plan had been set into motion, the subroutine had been planted. He had made sure Gaila, for all her help would not be held accountable. Jim beat the Kobayashi Maru in record time since he was the first cadet to do so. Ever. Even George Kirk, his father, had never accomplished this feat, and that man was a legend.

At his hearing Kirk couldn't say he was completely surprised. He expected grumbling, Starfleet was nothing if not particular about being shown up, especially by cadets fast tracked to graduation. But the downright hostility shocked him. Especially when he called out the Professor who had programmed the simulation.

Jim Kirk had been stunned speechless at the beauty of the Vulcan before him. Not to mention the level of animosity the man had for him.

They sparred verbally which only further excited Jim. He didn't know who this Spock was but he wanted to get to know him. Much better.

Clothes optional.

Any and all thoughts he had about ruffling Spock's hair, sucking on his clenched jaw and paying him back for the low blow about his father was put out of his mind the moment that the Admiral received news about the distress call from Vulcan. This was battle, this was something Jim Kirk knew how to do.  
Jim didn’t believe in no win situations. Game on.

Finis


End file.
